Gohan with the Fairies
by nega saiyan
Summary: Gohan became a ssj3 and has learned instant transmission during the cell games and uses it just as cell explodes and ends up in Fairy Tail, but in the explosion, did Gohan come alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Me/Narrator: In this world Gohan has learned instant transmission and has become ssj3 against cell. Now, here are the changes.

Gohan did some extra training before the cell games and mastered ssj2 and instant transmission, but in this world Cell absorbed more people and was stronger than Gohan in his ssj2 form. So, when Cell killed #16 and tortured his friends, that made him go to the next level, which was ssj3. Cell still tried to blow up himself and the planet, but this time, Gohan wanted him to.

*Flashback*

"Gohan! Hurry and kill him before he regenerates!" Goku yelled.

_"No. I need to buy more time." _Gohan thought to himself. So, he decided to act cocky and make Cell do his last resort.

"Sorry dad, he still needs to suffer more." said Gohan. That's where Gohan's plan was made.

*End Flashback*

"HAHA! I will blow this planet to pieces!" Cell boasted.

"No you're not Cell, because this is what I wanted to happen." said Gohan after his transformation.

"What!?" asked Cell, then Gohan explained.

" I saw what happened to my father and Vegeta when they gained this much power and I knew I would do the same thing, so I came to a decision. We're both going to hell." Gohan finally said.

"WHAT!? NO!" yelled Cell.

"NO GOHAN!" yelled Goku. Gohan put his hand on Cell and looked back to his friends and gave them a sad smile.

_"Goodbye, guys."_ Gohan said quietly as he vanished with Cell, and then they couldn't sense his energy. After Gohan vanished, Goku fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"G-Gohan...no. This...this wasn't supposed to happen." said Goku. Then Piccolo came behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Goku, we need to just wish back everyone Cell killed." said Piccolo. Then Goku got up and wiped the tears from his eyes and everyone followed them to the look out.

"SHENRON, COME FORTH!" Goku said as his voice echoed. The sky turned black and then Shenron appeared.

"Alright Dende. You can ask Shenron for our first wish." said Piccolo.

"Right. Shenron, please bring everyone Cell killed back to life!" said Dende.

"Your wish shall be granted." said Shenron. The dragon granted the wish, but they couldn't sense Gohan's presence. So, they tried to wish only him back to life.

"I don't sense Gohan's energy." said Goku.

"Maybe we should use the second wish to bring him back." said Krillin. Everyone agreed and let Dende ask the dragon.

"Can you please bring Son Gohan back to life?" asked Dende.

"That wish can not be granted because Son Gohan is not dead." said Shenron. Everyone was shocked, yet relieved.

"Then can you bring him back home?" asked Goku.

"No. He is not longer in this realm, so I can not do anything for him." answered Shenron.

"Not in this realm?" asked Krillin.

"That may mean he is not in this dimension anymore." said Piccolo.

_"Where is he?"_ Goku thought. Then King Kai started to talk to them.

_"Everyone, I think I know what happened." _said King Kai telepathically to everyone.

"Oh, King Kai. You think you know what happened to Gohan?" Goku asked.

_"Yes. It appears that when Gohan used instant transmission, Cell blew up in the middle of traveling and the shock wave caused Gohan to go through the dimensional drift." _said King Kai. Everyone was shocked, but confused.

"But, where is he, exactly?" Goku asked.

_"I will see if I can contact him and see where he is. I will tell when I do. I will talk to you soon." _said King Kai. Then he stopped talking to them.

"Well, I better go tell Chi-Chi. I'll come see you off tomorrow Trunks. Bye." said Goku.

"See you Goku." said everyone. Then they all left. While Gohan ended up in Earthland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Welcome to Earthland

After Cell's explosion, Gohan was unconscious after entering Earthland. He finally woke after a while.

"Ugh, my head. Where am I?" Gohan thought he was in his world in an average field, but he wasn't.

_"Gohan, can you hear me?" _asked a voice in Gohan's head.

"What the?! Who's there?" asked Gohan while looking around.

_"Don't worry Gohan. It's me, King Kai. I'm talking to you telepathically." _ answered King Kai.

"Oh." (switches to telepathy) _"So, King Kai? Where am I?" _Then Gohan sees a hooded cape on his back. _"Second question, why am I wearing this hooded cape?"_

_"Well, to answer your first question, you are in an entirely different dimension and are stuck there. And for your second question, I gave that hood because it has special powers to you will have to discover on your own."_

_"Ok, but how long will I be stuck?" _asked Gohan.

_"I'll tell you when I find out. Ok Gohan, I'm out of time. I will talk to you soon._

_"Goodbye King Kai." _Then they stop talking and Gohan wonders around until he comes across a village and goes to look around, but still stays hidden. But that was no ordinary, it was a slave owned village.

"Hurry up, you scum!" yelled a slave owner.

"Y-yes sir." said the poor crying slave. Gohan wanted to help, but he didn't want to anyone to see his face, but he then remembered the hooded cape he had on.

"I know! I can put on this hood so no one will see my face." Gohan declared.

So Gohan put on the hood and all of a sudden his eyes became red and his voice became deeper and he acted different and that was because he is different. When he puts on the hood, he becomes an entirely different person who can't stand to see people suffering. Then after changing, leapt into the air started coming down really fast.

"What the he-" The slaver owner was interrupted when Gohan punched him in the face coming down. It only knocked him out. Then he got up and looked at the other slave owners terrified.

"Looks like you guys need to be taught a lesson." said Gohan in a deep, straight voice. After that, Gohan got rid of the slave owners and gave the slaves back their village.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" a child slave said bowing at his feet. Gohan kneeled down and patted the boy's head.

"No problem." Gohan said. He walked off and was about to leave, but a slave called him out.

"Wait! What's your name!?" a women slave asked. Hood slowly turned around slowly.

"Hood." Gohan answered, and then he left.

From that point Gohan traveled around Fiore and gained the title "Hood" and became a local hero. After a few days, he reached a certain harbor town called Horgeon where he heard something that caught his attention. Right now, he has just caught a bad guy.

"Thank you for catching him for us." said a police man as Hood was tying up the captured man.

"Sure." Hood said as he was about to walk off.

"Yeah, you did a lot better off catching a bad guy than Fairy Tail." the cop said. Hood stopped walking and turned around.

"Fairy Tail?" Hood asked.

"I'm pretty sure their the number one guild in Fiore, but they usually cause a lot of damage and have a bad reputation." the cop said.

"Maybe I should go check them out." Hood said as he started to walk off again.

"Ok! You do that!" the cop said. Hood continued walk off.

_"Fairy Tail..." _Hood thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fairies Attention

**(A/N: It's before the Phantom Lord saga)**

It has been 5 days in Earthland and Gohan or "Hood" has been drawing a lot of attention to himself, even Fairy Tail's.

"Hey guys! Have you heard the news!?" said Lucy running to her friends.

"What news?" asked Natsu.

"There is a new wizard in Fiore and he is here in Magnolia! People say he may be even stronger than Gildarts!"

"Are you serious!? Stronger than Gildarts?!" said Erza

"So why are you telling us this?" asked Gray, who has stripped.

"Well, anyone who has seen him have garneted that he's not part of a guild. Maybe we can see if he wants to join Fairy Tail." suggested Lucy.

"You mean hunt him down?" said Natsu.

"What's wrong? Are you scared Natsu?" said Gray in a mocking voice.

"No way! I'm actually all fired up to fight someone who maybe stronger than Gildarts!" yelled Natsu.

"But, doesn't Gildarts beat you every time?" said Lucy.

"..." No comment from Natsu.

"Well first you need to tell us what he looks like." said Erza, so Lucy began to explain.

"Well by the name, you can guess he wears a hooded cape, and he has red eyes and wears a purple cloth with a red cloth belt and brown shoes. And some people say he has...a tail."

_"A tail?" _thought everyone.

"So? How are we going to find him?" said Natsu.

"Well, I was thinking we could sta-" but she was then interrupted by a loud crash.

"What the!?" said Natsu. There stood a criminal that has been wanted for a while. He just came crashing in through the ceiling.

" Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson." said a mysterious voice who was coming through the hole in the ceiling.

"Wait. Isn't that-" Gray started off.

"That's Hood!" yelled Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meeting the Fairies

Everyone in the guild was shocked that Hood showed in their guild of all places.

"What is Hood doing here!?" asked Lucy.

"Probably trying to catch that villain." answered Erza.

"No way I'm losing to a punk like you!" yelled the criminal.

**"METAL MAGIC: STARS OF STEEL!" **but Hood just dodged his attack and disappeared and reappeared behind him and knocked him out.

"Thank you, Hood. We'll take it from here." said some rune knights who showed up during the fight.

"Right. He should stay like that for a few hours." said Hood as he handed over the bad guy. Then the rune knights left.

"Pathetic." said Hood.

"Hey, Hood!" said Natsu as he walked up to Hood.

"What?" asked Hood.

"Let's fight right here, right now! Let's go!" said Natsu excitably.

"Do you have a death wish? Besides you're to weak. You're not worth my time." said Hood as he turned away.

"WHAT!? Ah man! So unfair!" yelled Natsu.

"HAHA! He's got you pegged there Natsu!" Gray said mockingly.

"Shut up, you perv.!" Natsu snapped back.

"What'd you call me fire breath!" Gray yelled.

"Don't you dare start fighting, boys!" Erza snapped.

"Yes ma'am." they said. While Hood was just standing there with a confused expression on his face. When Erza went over to him.

"Sorry. My name is Erza. Nice to meet you." she said as she stuck her hand .

"Oh, I've heard of you. '"Titania" Erza. Nice to meet you." Then he shook her hand, and then Lucy came up to him.

"Hi! My name is Lucy, and the one with pink hair is Natsu and the one in his boxers is Gray. Natsu uses Fire Dragonslayer magic, Gray uses Icemake magic, Erza uses Re-quip magic, and I use Celestial magic." said Lucy.

"Wait, Natsu's a dragonslayer? Hm, that makes things much more interesting. Natsu." said Hood

"Yeah?" asked Natsu.

"I accept your challenge." Hood said with a smile.

"ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled as his fists were covered in flames.

"Let's just hope they destroy the place." said Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hood vs. Natsu

Hood has just decided to accept Natsu's challenge. The entire guild was watching from the second floor.

"Alright Hood! Let's get started!" shouted Natsu.

"I still don't see you as worthy opponent, so I'll use less than half of my full power." said Hood.

"Hood sure must be confident." Gray said. After hearing what Hood said, Natsu got an idea.

"Alright, if you want to make things interesting, I'll make it more interesting!" Natsu said.

"How?" Hood wondered.

"If I beat you, you have to join our guild and show us who you really are!" Natsu said with a smirk. Everyone in the guild was surprised at what Natsu said.

"Does Natsu really have to make a deal with Hood to get him to join the guild." Erza asked out loud. Hood just gave a loud sigh.

"So be it. But if I win, you have to do what training I suggest without magic, shelter, food or water. You'll live off the wild and not being near any villages or cities." Hood said. The guild was even more surprised from what Hood said.

"WHAT!?" Natsu said as he was the person most surprised.

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Hood.

"Alright! It's a deal! Let's go!" Natsu said as he got in a battle stance. Natsu started attacking him with all his attacks, but Hood just dodges all his attacks.

**"FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!" **Natsu yelled. He breathed fire at Hood, but he easily dodged it.

**"FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!" **Natsu shouted as he jumped towards him. Hood just caught it before it mad contact.

"What the!?" Natsu said in shock.

"Is that all you can do? I expected more from a dragonslayer." Natsu looked pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" Natsu shouted.

Finally, Hood hit Natsu in the gut and Natsu.

"AGH!" Natsu said in pain. He fell to his knees and coughed up some blood. Hood then kicked Natsu into the wall.

"AH!" Natsu said as he landed on the floor after coming off of the wall.

Hood jumped towards him and was about to deliver the final blow, but he stopped before he mad contact with his face. Natsu's face turned almost completely pale after almost being hit.

"Looks like I win Natsu." said Hood as he moved his hand away from his face. Natsu looked like he was completely frozen.

"I...I didn't...stand a chance." Natsu said still on his knees and hands. Hood stuck out his hand to Natsu.

"Don't be like that. It was a good fight." Everyone was shocked about the battle and that Natsu accepted Hood's hand to help him up. Finally, Lucy broke the silence.

"I guess you don't need to tell us anything, or join our guild." said Lucy.

"Actually, this guild is actually one I enjoy. And I can tell you all are people with good hearts." Hood said. Everyone in the guild got a curious look on their face.

"I've come to a decision. I'm joining Fairy Tail." said Hood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The newest member

The entire was in guild was in greater shock than ever.

"Wait, ar-are you serious?!" Natsu asked who was also surprised.

"Yes, but before I do, I'll show you what I really look and act like." Gohan said.

What seemed like forever to him, he removed his hood and his hair came flowing out and his voice and eyes returned to normal. His tail also was waving around behind him.

"Hi, my "real" name is Gohan." Gohan said as he was bowing his head. Everyone was surprised to see that he was only a kid after hearing his deep voice under the hood, and that he really had a tail.

"So...you're telling me...I WAS BEAT BY A 10 YEAR OLD!?" yelled Natsu who was upset and annoyed.

"I'm actually 12 if it makes you feel better." Gohan said playfully with a smile.

"Wow Natsu, that's pathetic!" Gray said in a mocking tone.

Natsu then fell and slumped in the corner in anime style. Everyone laughed out loud after hearing that Natsu was beat by a kid and seeing him slump in the corner, even Erza was laughing.

"Natsu must feel really upset!" Lucy said still laughing.

"Aye!" Happy said also laughing.

"Well, now that that's settled." said Makarov who just came in after the fight. Everyone didn't even hear him come in.

"Welcome back master." said the perky Mirajane like nothing even happened.

"Who's he?" Gohan asked Erza.

"That's the master of the guild. Makarov. He's one of the ten wizard saints of Fiore, so he's one of the strongest people on the continent." Erza answered.

"Well I guess he must have a lot of power then." Gohan said.

_"Even if he is the size of a 4 year old." _Gohan thought to himself.

"Nice to meet. My name's Gohan." Gohan said as he bowed his head.

"I see you have some good manners, unlike most of my children. Alright Gohan, now that you've made you're decision, just tell Mirajane where you want your guild mark and what color." said Makarov.

"Um...Oh! Right cheek and red." Gohan said pointing to his face. Mira got out the stamp and put the guild mark where he wanted it.

"Cool!" Gohan said.

"Everyone, welcome the newest member of Fairy Tail,** Gohan**!" said Makarov. Everyone cheered.

"I can't believe we actually have one of the strongest wizards in Fiore in our guild!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, this is sure to be fun." Gray said.

"Gray, clothes." Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

"Ah man not again!" Gray said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The real Gohan

Erza went over to talk to Gohan.

"So Gohan, I heard you managed to do many things in only 5 days, like defeating the slave owners."

"Well..uh..when I was my hooded form I may have...accidentally..._vaporized them_. Gohan said quietly enough so everyone could hear.

"You did what!?" Gray said in shock.

"I swear I didn't mean to! When I'm in my hooded form I'm a totally different person!" After saying that, Natsu appeared right behind him.

"Hey Gohan!" said Natsu after coming out of the corner.

"Oh, hey Natsu. What's up?" asked Gohan

"Now that you're not in your hooded form, I want a rematch! Come on!" said Natsu who was ready to fight, but Gohan just shrugged.

"Sorry Natsu, but not now." said Gohan.

"Ahh man, why not?" Natsu said. He was just acting like a little kid at that point.

"One, you'd just get your ass kicked again, and two, you still need more training. Which reminds me, you still have to do your part of the bet don't you?" Gohan said with a smirk.

"OH CRAP, THAT'S RIGHT!" Natsu yelled as he started to panic at the thought.

"Cool so, what kind of training will you make him do?" Gray said while giving Natsu a _your-in-trouble-know_ look. Gohan then got an idea.

"I know the perfect place. Natsu, you're going to do your training in the mountains." Gohan said with smirk.

"WHAT!? You have got be kidding!?" Natsu yelled.

"We'll leave tomorrow Natsu, See you then, hahaha!" Gohan said as left the guild to prepare for training.

"That kid's gonna kill me one day, I just know." Natsu said. Then slumped in anime style.

"Aye" said Happy.

**(A/N: Happy will be in the story more often know)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Natsu's training

It is the next day and Gohan is on his way to Fairy Tail to pick up Natsu for training. Back at the guild, Natsu was freaking out.

"What am I going to do!? I can't train with that kid in the mountains without magic!" yelled Natsu.

"Relax. Even if it's hard, Gohan won't let you die." Happy said smiling, then the doors flew open.

"Hey Natsu, ready to go?" Gohan said with a wide smile walking over to Natsu who tried to run, but he was grabbed on the ankle and began to be dragged. Natsu left scratch marks on the floor.

"AH! NO! HAPPY, HELP!" yelled Natsu, but everyone just did a sweat drop in anime style. Then the door closed behind them.

**(TIME SKIP...TO THE MOUNTAINS!)**

After arriving to the mountains, Gohan dropped off Natsu and gave him a knife.

"Ok Natsu, I'm going to leave you here for 2 weeks with just that knife and it's up to you find food, water, and shelter and to defend yourself. Then I'll train for the rest of the month, but remember, No magic." Gohan stated.

"What!?" Natsu said. Then Gohan started to fly away.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled. But, Gohan was gone and Natsu was all alone and was freezing on the mountain.

"Just 2 weeks. I can do this." said Natsu. Then he noticed a cave and went inside.

"Well I found shelter, now I have gather some wood." said Natsu. Then he left the cave and chopped down some dead trees with his knife. After he did, he was about to use his magic to create fire, but he remembered that he can't, so he did it the old fashion way, then he went out to find some food.

"I wonder what kind of animals are around here, probably rabbits or something." said Natsu, then he bumped into something. He looked around slowly to see a giant bear.

"BEAR!" yelled Natsu then he ran off.

"How will I survive 2 weeks of this!?" Natsu yelled. Natsu then went back to hunting for food and trying to survive. The 2 weeks flew by fast after that. He managed to avoid the bears and survive the harsh weather and catch many rabbits and find water. After the 2 weeks, Gohan returned like he said he would.

"Natsu! Are you here?" Gohan's voice echoed throughout the mountain range, then all of a sudden he saw a giant snow cloud coming towards him. It was Natsu. He was racing towards Gohan with pack of bears after him.

"GOHAN! PLEASE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Natsu. When Natsu reached Gohan, he grabbed Gohan's waist and then Gohan flew up in air and waited until the bears pasted, then they landed.

"Wow! You got them really angry, and Natsu...you can let go of me now." said Gohan as he looked down at Natsu because he was still holding onto Gohan's waist

"Oh, sorry." said Natsu. Then Natsu let go and stood up.

"Ok Natsu, now it's time for some real training, but first we need to rest." said Gohan.

"Oh man. Is it to late for the bears?" asked Natsu.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Gohan's Magic

After Natsu's training, he was much stronger and so was Gohan, but Gohan was still stronger. Then Gohan picked up Natsu and flew back to Fairy Tail.

"We're back!" yelled Natsu after entering the guild.

"Well, look at that. You didn't die during training." said Gray sarcastically.

"Aye!" said Happy while flying over to Natsu.

"So Gohan, what type of magic are you going use?" asked Lucy.

"I'll have to think about it, but for now I want to try to take a job." said Gohan.

"Are you sure?! Don't you want to rest?" asked Erza.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." answered Gohan. Then he went to the request board and saw a cool job.

** Danger.**

** Sharot Island.**

** 4 Volcanoes.**

** Must Be Removed.**

** Reward: 500,000 Jewels.**

"Are you sure Gohan? That job has been failed by many wizards." said Erza.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." said Gohan. Then he used instant transmission in front of every body. All of their jaws dropped. It was two days until Gohan came back. He opened the guild doors and was covered in smoke and dirt.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Gohan yelled to the entire guild.

"Hey Gohan. How'd the mission go?" asked Natsu.

"It was easy. I got it done quick." answered Gohan with a big grin. Everyone couldn't believe it. Gohan finished a job that even the most powerful wizards couldn't finish in two days.

"Hey Gohan. Why are you covered in smoke?" asked Lucy.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You won't believe it, but while I was moving the second volcano, the other volcanoes erupted at the same time! HAHA!" Gohan said like it was fun. Everyone, even Erza, went wide eyed.

"And that was fun?" asked Lucy.

"What can i say. Part me likes danger. And I also figured out what magic I'm going to use." said Gohan.

"What is it?" asked Gray.

"I'll show you." Gohan said. He got up and moved some tables to make room and pulled out a key.

**"OPEN GATE OF THE DRAGON: DRACO!" **yelled Gohan. Then a giant magic symbol appeared and a giant brown dragon and gave out a giant roar. Everyone was amazed that Gohan was able to summon a beast like that, but Natsu almost looked like he was about to cry because the dragon looked like Igneel. But, this also meant Gohan was a celestial wizard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 What happened

After summoning the dragon Gohan petted his head like it was harmless. Gohan still remembers how it all went down.

* * *

*Flashback*

Gohan just arrived at the village and quickly found the chief.

"You must be the person in charge of the village." said Gohan.

"Yes and who may you be?" the chief of the village asked.

"My name is Gohan. I'm a wizard from the Fairy Tail guild. I'm here to take the job about the volcanoes." Gohan said to chief.

"Oh, thank you. We were starting to get worried that no one else would come to help us." the chief said.

"So, how can I help?" asked Gohan.

"The 4 volcanoes around our village haven't been active for years, but now they seem ready to erupt ever since our previous earthquake. We need you to remove them." said the chief.

"I understand." Gohan said.

After that Gohan flew to the first volcano and used an energy blast to create cut between the island and the volcano and then used all his strength to push it away from the island and then he destroyed it. He went to the second volcano to do the same, but while pushing it away, the volcanoes erupted.

"Ah man!" said Gohan. He flew up into sky and shot energy beams at the volcanoes and destroyed them, but made sure not to hit the island itself.

"Geez. That was to close." Gohan said as he landed in the center of the village.

"Thank you for saving our village, here is your reward." said the chief as he was about to hand Gohan the jewels

"Thanks, I'll be going n-" Gohan said as he was about to take the reward. But, he was interrupted by seeing something glitter in the hardened lava.

_"What the?" _Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan went to see what it was and it turned out to be a key. When he picked it up, it was really hot and Gohan tossed it back in forth in his hands.

"Ow! Dang that's hot." Gohan said. He quickly went to the chief and asked him what it was.

"Oh. That's the celestial key of the dragon that was said to be lost in the volcano years ago." answered the chief.

Then the key started glowing and all of a sudden a magic circle appeared and so did a giant dragon. Gohan was amazed and surprised. He remembered what Lucy told him.

_"You have to remember, when you summon and meet a celestial sprit, you have to show respect them. If you're a celestial wizard, you have to do all of that and make a contract." _ he remembered Lucy saying, so he stuck his hand out to pet the dragon as he was walking slowly to it and the dragon or "Draco" let Gohan pet him.

"Cool, I guess we're friends." Gohan said. Gohan created a contract with Draco.

"Looks like I'm a celestial wizard." said Gohan.

"I can't wait to tell my friends. And maybe someone knows more about you Draco. I'll try and find out. " Gohan said.

After Draco went back into his key, Gohan received his reward. Gohan said goodbye to the village and used instant transmission to get back to Fairy Tail which also surprised the villagers,

*End Flashback*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Gohan's training plan

Gohan just stood there petting the large dragon as silence fell upon the guild. Finally, Lucy approached him and started to talk to him

"I'm surprised that you picked celestial spirit magic Gohan." said Lucy to Gohan still petting the dragon.

"Yeah, I figured since I became friends with Draco, I should learn the magic to keep him. He also has a really cool power. The reason he's brown is because he's in his earth element. Watch." Gohan said as he pulled out Draco's key.

**"ELEMENT CHANGE: FIRE!" **Gohan said, then all of a sudden, Draco turned red and now he looks just like Igneel.

"That's impressive. What elements are there?" asked Gray.

"Fire, iron, air, water, ice, light, lightning, earth, and darkness. So basically all of them. When he changes elements he changes his appearance. " Gohan answered. Natsu and Happy were still staring at Draco in his fire element form.

"Natsu..doesn't he looks like-" Happy started to say.

"Igneel." Natsu said softly. Erza heard Natsu and noticed that Natsu's eyes were getting watery and she walked over to Gohan.

"Gohan,do you think you can put Draco away. He looks to much like a dragon Natsu lost." said Erza.

"Oh, sorry. You can go now Draco." said Gohan as the dragon disappeared.

"But hold on, what do you mean Natsu lost a dragon?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, Natsu was raised by a dragon. His name was Igneel and Natsu has been looking for him for years." Lucy said.

"Dang, that's impressive. You know for a few months I was trained by an alien." Gohan said.

"An alien?!" Gray said in a surprised tone.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it all later. I have to get going anyways for training." said Gohan.

"You're going to do more training?! But you're already so strong." said Erza.

"Hey, I can always become stronger so that's what I'm gonna so." Gohan said.

"What type of training are you going to do?" asked Gray.

"Draco's going to teach me dragonslayer magic." answered Gohan.

"Your going to be a dragonslayer and a celestial wizard?!" said Lucy.

"Sure, why not?" said Gohan with a smile.

"Well, what type of dragonslayer magic will you learn?" asked Natsu after coming out of his trance.

"I'm going to be an earth dragon slayer." said Gohan.

"Earth dragonslayer?" said Gray.

"Yeah, I figured since I protect the earth it makes sense, and I've seen how strong Natsu is with that magic. It seems pretty cool. Well I better get going. I'll see you later." Then Gohan left using instant transmission.

"I still can't get used to him doing that." said Gray.

"I wonder how long it'll be until he finishes?" asked Lucy.

"Hopefully soon. I can't wait to fight him again." Natsu said.

"Then you better get some good training in Natsu." said Erza.

"Aye." said Happy who was on Natsu's shoulder.

"Alright! I'll be training for the whole time you're gone Gohan, I hope we both improve!" Natsu said with a wide grin


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The earth dragonslayer and Gildarts

After Gohan left the guild, he used his instant transmission to go to an open plain. After he reached he summoned Draco in his earth form.

**"OPEN GATE OF THE DRAGON: DRACO!" **Gohan said. Then Draco appeared.

"So Draco, what kind of training are we gonna do?" asked Gohan.

"I will first teach you how to use Earth Dragonslayer magic." Draco answered.

**(A/N: The dragon could talk from the beginning.)**

"Cool!' said Gohan with a smile.

Draco then taught Gohan the same moves as Natsu, but used earth magic instead of fire. The first moves Draco taught Gohan was earth dragon roar and earth dragon fist. It took Gohan 2 weeks to master all of the moves Draco was teaching him. After Gohan learned all of the attacks, he learned how to eat earth like Natsu which took him 3 extra days. The next 2 weeks, Draco taught Gohan how to change his skin into dragon scales made out of earth and to cover his skin in rocks.

"So Draco, is there anything else you need to teach me?" asked Gohan.

"Everything else you will learn, you will do on your own." said Draco.

Gohan understood and let Draco go home. Then he used instant transmission to go back to guild. He reappeared in front of the guild doors and opened them wide open.

"Hey Fairy Tail! I'm back!" said Gohan. When he entered the guild, everyone was surrounding someone.

"Gohan! Perfect timing! Come on there's someone you have to meet!" said Natsu as he grabbed Gohan's arm and pushed through the crowd. When they were at the center, there was a man sitting there.

"Gildarts! I'd like you to meet Gohan!" said Natsu pushing Gohan in front of him.

"Oh! Your the one everyone's talking about. Nice to meet you kid, I'm Gildarts." he said as he shook Gohan's hand.

"Hi. I'm Gohan." he answered. As they were meeting each other, Gohan's friends, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy, came through the crowd to greet Gohan.

"Gohan! You're back!" said Lucy as she hugged Gohan after he finished meeting Gildarts.

"So, how did your training go Gohan?" asked Erza.

"Oh yeah. It was great! Draco taught me all there is to know about earth dragonslayer magic." said Gohan.

"I guess now your an official Dragonslayer." said Gray.

"Yep!" said Gohan. Then he turned his head toward Gildarts.

"But, I don't understand how this guy could be the strongest in the guild." said Gohan. Everyone's eyes widen in shock at what Gohan said. Then Gildarts walked over to Gohan.

"Are you calling me weak, kid?" asked Gildarts intimidatingly. Gohan just looked at him and gave him a quick smirk.

"Yep." said Gohan. Everyone took a step back in case Gildarts wanted to start something.

"Well then. Maybe we should see who's stronger." said Gildarts crossing his arms. Then Gohan looked curious.

"How? asked Gohan.

"Tomorrow, me and you will battle it out and see who is the strongest in Fairy Tail." answered Gildarts. Everyone couldn't believe that Gildarts just challenged Gohan or that Gohan called Gildarts weak.

"You have yourself a deal." said Gohan. They shook hands on it and made a deal to meet in the front of the guild in the morning. After that, Gildarts left the guild to prepare. All Gohan did was watch him walk away and gave a confident smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it." said Gohan with a fierce look in his eye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Gohan vs. Gildarts

After Gildarts left, Gohan just sat down still smiling in the guild with everyone watching him.

"Gohan, are you sure about this? Gildarts is really strong." said Natsu.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." said Gohan.

"Gohan, you don't know what Gildarts can do. He uses crash magic which allows him to destroy anything he touches and he usually takes the hardest jobs in the guild, so he's usually never around, it also means he has immense strength." said Erza.

"Wow. He actually sounds tough, but now I know he'll be a better opponent than Natsu." said Gohan with a grin.

"Hey?!" said Natsu. After that everyone started laughing, then Gohan left the guild and began training outside of the city.

_"I'll be ready Gildarts." _Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP...THE BIG FIGHT!)**

It is the day of the big fight between Gohan and Gildarts. Everyone in the guild was waiting at the guild for the two fighters. After a few minutes, Gohan and Gildarts were walking towards each other with a straight look on their faces. When they reached each other, they shook each other's hands and started to talk to each other.

"Are you ready, Gohan?" asked Gildarts.

"Of course. Do you know where we can fight?" Gohan said.

"The center of the forest, right outside Magnolia." Gildarts answered. Gohan agreed and they made their way to the center of the forest with the entire guild following them. When they reached the center of the forest and stood on top of a small hill, Gohan and Gildarts put some distance between each other. The entire guild surrounded the bottom of the hill.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Lucy.

"This may be the biggest brawl in years." said Gray.

"I'm all fired up for this!" said Natsu. Then Mirajane walked to the top in between Gohan and Gildarts.

"The battle between Gohan and Gildarts will now begin. You may start!" said Mira. Then she quickly went back to the bottom of the hill. After that, Gohan and Gildarts ran towards each other.

"HA!" they both yelled as they charged at each other. They landed punches and kicks that matched blow for blow and created craters all over the hill. The air and ground were shaking. Some of the trees were cut in two from all of the shock waves. Giant craters formed when ever they made contact.

"Wow!" said Natsu, trying to keep his feet on the ground.

"The air is shaking!" said Happy holding on to the edge of Natsu's scarf. Finally, Gohan and Gildarts each landed a blow on each of their faces which separated them. Their faces, arms, and legs were covered in bruises, scratches and blood. They were both breathing heavily.

"I'm impressed kid. You're able to keep up with me." said Gildarts.

"I'm just warming up." said Gohan. Then Gohan stuck his hand into the ground and pulled out a big out a big piece of rock and started to eat it. After he finished, he got a big smile.

"Now I got a fire in my belly." Gohan said copying Natsu.

**"Earth Dragon: Roar!" **Gohan yelled. He did what Natsu would do, but instead he used rocks and earth. Gildarts dodged it just in time.

"Haha, I completely forgot you're a dragonslayer!" said Gildarts.

"Ha, I still have more moves." Gohan said. Then Gohan's arm started to get covered in rocks, then he charged at Gildarts.

**"Earth Dragon: Talon!"** Gohan yelled. He managed to hit Gildarts in the face and it made him skid across the ground. Then Gildarts stopped and gave Gohan a quick smirk.

"Not bad kid, but it'll take more than that to defeat me." said Gildarts. Then all of the stones covering Gohan's arm began to fall off until his arm was bare again.

"That's not my only power." said Gohan.

"Is he gonna summon Draco?" Erza asked. But Gohan just put his hands together behind him and got into a familiar stance and started a chant.

_"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." _Gohan started to say. A light blue glowing orb started to form in Gohan's hands. No had ever seen him do a Kamehameha wave before so no one knew what he was planning.

"What is that!?" Natsu said.

**"HHHAAAA!"** Gohan yelled. A blue energy beam shot out of his hands and head straight towards Gildarts and he wouldn't be able to dodge it. But right before it hit him, Gohan made it hit the ground and created a crater right in front of him and a giant dust cloud formed. Then Gohan jumped into the air when Gildarts couldn't see him, but Gildarts just barely saw him and was able to jump into the air as well. They were flying straight at each other. Right as they reached each other, they punched each other in the face so hard it hurled them to the ground, but they landed standing. They were only a few feet a way from each other. Then all of a sudden, they both fell on their back still conscious.

"Ha..haha. You know...you could've won...if you let that blast hit me." said Gildarts who was still short of breath.

"Are you crazy...ha. Did you have... a death wish? Besides...that scared look...on your face...was worth it." Gohan said smiling. They were both still on lying on the ground. Natsu, Erza Gray, Lucy and Happy ran over to them and helped them both up.

"That was amazing!" said Natsu who was helping Gohan stand on one said.

"Yeah, you both are super strong!" said Lucy who was helping Gohan on his other side. Then Gohan looked towards Gildarts who was being helped by Gray and Erza.

"I guess it was a tie Gildarts." said Gohan.

"Yeah, but we'll figure out who's stronger. One day." said Gildarts. Then Gohan gave Gildarts a thumbs up and then everyone returned to the guild and everyone was still talking about the fight. Then Natsu came over to ask Gohan a question.

"Hey Gohan? Tell me the truth, were you going easy on Gildarts?" asked Natsu.

"Wow, you catch on fast. Yeah, I did. But, it's nice seeing my friends happy." said Gohan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Return of an old enemy

A week has passed since Gohan and Gildart's fight and everyone was still talking about it. Natsu has been challenging Gohan when ever they run into each other and it doesn't end well for Natsu every time, but a new challenge will always come up.

"Gohan! Come on! Lets fight!" said Natsu after entering the guild and seeing Gohan.

"Oh boy, not again." said Gohan as he was standing up. Natsu charged at him and tried to hit him, up Gohan easily dodged the attack and Natsu kept attacking him but missing.

"Come on Natsu, isn't this getting old?" asked Gohan as he kicked Natsu away.

"No way! I won't stop until I beat you one day!" Natsu shouted as he was charging up.

_"How long will it be until I get a real challenge?" _Gohan thought to himself. All of a sudden the doors started to creak open and someone slowly walked in. Everyone got a concerned, suspicious look on their faces.

"Can we help you?" asked Natsu.

"I'm just looking for someone." the mysterious figure answered.

He was all green and had antennas and he had an evil smirk on his face. Gohan's eyes widen in anger and shock after seeing him. He suddenly charged at him and jumped into the air and was preparing a strong punch. As he was coming down from the air he shouted something.

"CELLLLL!" Gohan yelled. Cell caught the punch as Gohan landed on the ground which created a lot of wind that blew every standing to the ground.

"Well, I see you have gotten stronger boy." Cell said still holding onto Gohan's fist. Gohan made Cell let go and made some distance between them.

"What the hell are you doing here Cell!? I thought you were dead!" Gohan shouted.

"Just like you, I was thrown through the dimension drift. Luckily the main cell in my head wasn't damaged so I was able to regenerate. In my complete form, I might add. After that I traveled around to come and kill you." said Cell. He looked around to see everyone in Fairy Tail watching.

"Or I could just hurt your friends again." Cell said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Gohan yelled in anger which made his hair stand up, but he didn't turn super saiyan yet.

"Heh. You still have that awful temper." Cell said.

Gohan's eyes started to shift between black and turquoise and his hair was starting to shoot up. Everyone could see blood coming from Gohan's fists from clenching them so hard. Natsu finally spoke up.

"Look buddy, if I were you I would get out here." Natsu said angrily.

"Looks like you still need someone to protect don't you Gohan?" Cell asked mockingly. That finally made Gohan snap. His hair turned blonde and his eyes became turquoise. He finally turned super saiyan, a form he hasn't become in so long. That created an even stronger wind than the last time.

"DANM YOU!" Gohan shouted as a ball of energy formed in his hand. Cell just raised his hand.

"I wouldn't if I were you Gohan. You may destroy the whole place." said Cell. Gohan just looked at Cell with an angry look, but he knew he was right so he made the energy ball disappear. Cell just smiled.

"I do want to fight you, but let's do it in a less populated location so you can fight seriously. In 3 days you can come find me. All you'll need to do is find my energy. And I don't think you would want to decline my offer." Cell said over his shoulder as he was leaving. The doors closed behind him after he left, then Gohan smashed his fist on the floor still in ssj form while kneeling on one knee. Lucy and the others ran over to him to see how he was doing.

"Gohan, are you ok?" Lucy asked sitting on her knees in front of him. Gohan powered down and then hid his face under his hair.

"I-I thought he was dead." Gohan said quietly still clenching his teeth together. Lucy and Gray helped Gohan stand up and set him on a bench next to a table.

"Gohan, who was that?" asked Natsu.

"He's an old enemy of mine that I thought was dead, apparently I was wrong. He terrorized my home and hurt my friends and killed one of them. I thought by taking him away along with me he'd die, but somehow he survived." Gohan said.

"Well Gohan, what are going to do?" Gray asked.

"I'm gonna fight Cell, and this time...I will kill him." Gohan said as he was looking up with a determined look in his eye.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Gohan's pre-battle training

After Cell's little visit, Gohan just paced around the guild and everyone was surrounding him and the entire guild felt silent. After a few moments, Natsu finally spoke up.

"Gohan, what is about this "Cell" guy?" Natsu asked. Gohan just stopped in front of Natsu with a stern look on his face.

"He's the whole reason I ended up her." Gohan answered.

"What do you mean Gohan?" Lucy asked, taking a step forward.

"I guess I should explain. Back in my world, Cell threw the whole planet into panic. He challenged any one who could fight to play his little game which was, if we won, his rain of terror would end, but if he won, he would hunt down and kill every human. My dad fought him first, but he stood down and put me in. When I was fighting him, my true power was awakened and I made Cell use his last resort which was to use himself as a bomb and destroy the earth. So, I used a technique called Instant Transmission. It would've taken myself and Cell to a different location. But, in mid travel, he exploded and that's how I ended up here." Gohan said. Suddenly, Natsu placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Then I guess he did us a favor bringing you here." Natsu said with a wide grin. Gohan was surprised at first, but he smiled back at Natsu.

"So Gohan, how can we help?" Erza asked.

"Well, I need to do some training." Gohan answered.

"How about we do some sparring?" Natsu suggested with a some what evil grin.

"Let me guess, you want to spar with me don't you?" Gohan asked with a smirk. Natsu just nodded.

"Alright then. But, don't blame me if you get any broken bones." Gohan said smiling. Everyone in the guild immediately went up to the second floor to watch them train from a safe distance. Natsu quickly got into a fighting stance, but Gohan just stood still with his arms crossed and smiling.

"Alright, here I go!" Natsu yelled as he jumped towards Gohan.

**"FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!" **Natsu said as he tried to punch Gohan in the face, but Gohan easily caught it.

"Come on Natsu. You have to do better than that!" Gohan said as he threw Natsu back. Natsu easily got back up and was preparing another attack.

**"FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!" **Natsu shouted as he attacked. Gohan didn't dodge it. He didn't even move, so the attack hit him.

"Finally! I hit him!" Natsu said with excitement. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was just standing there perfectly fine.

"Ah man. My outfit feels like paper." Gohan said he tore off the top half of his GI like Goku did against Piccolo.

"No way!" Natsu said in a shocked tone.

"Alright Natsu, now it's my turn." Gohan said with a fierce look in his eye that even sent s shiver down Erza's spine.

Gohan's hair started to point up and his eyes were switching between black and turquoise. Wind started to pick and a bright was surrounding Gohan as electricity started to spark up.

"HHHHHAAAAA!" Gohan yelled.

His hair shot up and became blonde. His eyes became completely turquoise and he had a serious look on his face. The glowing became brighter and the electricity increased. The wind disbanded and spread through the entire guild and even threw Natsu backwards bit. Gohan had become a ssj2.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy before him almost looked like he wouldn't hesitate to take down an enemy. Gohan slowly started to walk towards him. Natsu tried to act brave and get into a battle stance. When Gohan reached him, he could see the fear in Natsu's eyes.

Gohan then smacked Natsu on the face and sent straight a cross the guild and crashing into a few tables. Natsu coughed up some blood and held his cheek, which was slightly bloody. Natsu tried to stand up, but quickly fell on one knee. Gohan suddenly appeared next to him, which made him fall on his butt.

"I win." Gohan said in stern voice, but with a smile.

He held out a hand to him and helped him. Gohan lead Natsu to a table and sat him down. Everyone in the guild had surrounded them at that point. Erza, Gray, and Lucy were in the front on the guild members. Happy, of course, was next to Natsu.

"Gohan, I don't understand. Even with this much power, how can you still need training?" Erza asked Gohan who was still in his ssj2 form.

"You can never underestimate your enemy. Especially someone like Cell. The only way to make sure I can beat him, is to keep getting stronger." Gohan said with determination in his eyes. Everyone in the guild smiled in agreement. Master then appeared and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan, don't forget. Fairy Tail is your family and we're all here to help." Master said. Gohan smiled and powered down.

"That's right, but Gohan, can you please put on a shirt." Lucy said. The entire guild just laughed at that, so did Gohan. From that point, Gohan continued training every day.


End file.
